Full House Wiki contributing rules and guidelines
This page is meant to inform all users and editors of the contributing rules, guidelines and policies for the Full House Wiki. If a user violates a rule, he or she will (usually) receive a warning after the first instance. After the second violation, the user may be blocked temporarily. A vandal may not necessarily be given a warning before being blocked. Thanks for reading and following these rules, and happy editing! Adding articles When creating a new article, please make sure it has at least a few sentences of information. If not, it will be marked for deletion. Do not add content with gibberish, spam, fan fiction or speculation/rumor – without a reference. Also, new articles need to contain wikilinks to other articles. Plagiarism Do not copy and paste directly from copyrighted material. We will allow you to copy and paste as long as you immediately paraphrase (reword) the text. Adding images Note: Most of what's in this section also applies to videos. Image names When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam. Please make sure photos are named clearly and relevantly – preferably with the episode title (if known). Also, please do not include the number of pixels the image has on the filename. If an image is uploaded that does not follow the above, it will be renamed and a warning will be sent to its uploader. If there is no response and more files are uploaded with similar names, the images will be deleted and you may be blocked from editing. Fan art Do not add fan art images to article pages. (Users can add fan art for their user page). This includes edited pictures, deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Also, do not add images with a confidential stamp (watermark) on them. Quality Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon. Captions When adding an image to an article, please add a descriptive (but brief) caption. When adding to a character's gallery, it is preferred to give the episode title that the image comes from. Adding categories Please refrain from adding trivial or very specific categories to pages. Editing episode article sections Synopses: The synopsis section should be between 300 and 700 words, and written in present tense. Although a "synopsis" is generally longer than a "summary", it still should summarize the plot, not recap (or give a scene-by-scene recount). Dialog belongs in the "quotes" section. And it should not contain analysis, opinion or general irrelevance. Anything not actually part of the storyline should be in parentheses (if included at all). Quotes: The quotes section is for particularly memorable dialog, not for recapping scenes – preferably, one to four lines, and no more than 15 lines of dialog per scene. Anything not actually said (stage directions or relevant notes) should be in brackets ("[]"). Formatting don'ts: *Please do not use quotation marks *Please do not use bold type (and preferably not all caps either); use italics instead *Please do not use multiple exclamation marks Trivia: (The following also applies to other articles' trivia sections) The trivia section is for interesting and relevant info, such as allusions/references, goofs and anything that is both interesting to you and you think would be interesting to others. What does not belong includes personal opinion, unsubstantiated rumors/speculation, gossip or anything possibly defamatory. Formatting: For three or more entries, use a bulleted list—meaning, each line should be as short as possible, aiming for sentence fragments, and should not end in a period (most of the time). Vandalism, etc. Disruptive editing such as adding content with gibberish, using profanity or derogatory language, threatening or defaming another user, etc. will not be tolerated. Also, deleting all or most of the content from a page—especially without giving a valid reason—is considered vandalism. Those who choose to ignore warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked permanently. Requesting for administration rights There are three levels of rights. 1) Rollback, 2) Bureaucrat, and 3) Administrator. In order to request for rights you must... *...have been a member for at least one month for Rollback, 3 months for Bureaucrat, and 6 for Administrator rights. *...have a good edit count: at least 200 edits on any wiki in total for Bureaucrat and 400 edits total for Administrator. *...be familiar with the wiki policies (above). And, you will need to write a statement on why you would like these rights and how you will use them. To request rights, send it to Admin's talk page Category:Policy